


The Path of Least Resistance

by coldioc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Digestion, Micro, Nonbinary Character, Other, Vore, soft digestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldioc/pseuds/coldioc
Summary: Ti, a BLU Medic, tries to find cover when he finds himself alone on the battle field. Too bad he didn't realize he walked right into where the RED Sniper was set up until it was too late.





	The Path of Least Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Main Characters:  
> \- [Ti - BLU Medic - he/him](https://toyhou.se/502741.ti/4192753.tf2)  
> \- [Soba - RED Sniper - they/them , he/him](https://toyhou.se/3621878.soba/4148316.au-tf2)
> 
> Background Characters:  
> \- [Polly - BLU Heavy - he/him](https://toyhou.se/502763.polly/4192748.tf2)  
> \- [Ajax - RED Soldier - he/him](https://toyhou.se/61098.ajax-spearix/4192694.tf2)  
> \- [Blink - BLU Scout - they/them , he/him](https://toyhou.se/3478494.blink/4192634.tf2)

Ti followed after the BLU Heavy, the beam of his Medi Gun working to heal the wounds on his teammate as they made their way across the field. The two had just gotten out of a skirmish with some REDs that almost resulted in the Heavy being sent back to spawn, and Ti was feeling pretty beat up himself. He just hoped they’d get a moment to breath before going right back into more combat. 

His Heavy turned the corner around a building and immediately revved up his gun. Before he could process what he heard, Ti had already joined him on the other side and was greeted with the sight of several REDs opening fire at them. Of  _ course  _ they couldn’t catch a break. And worse, anyone could tell that they were at a major disadvantage: neither of them were at full health,  _ and  _ they were outnumbered. Within seconds his Heavy was down, leaving Ti stranded there by himself with the enemy.

Not needing to think twice about what he should do, he bolted back around the side of the building, scrambling to avoid the bullets that impacted within mere feet of him. He let out a hiss as a bullet grazed his arm, but he didn’t stop running. He heard the RED Soldier call out to go after him and he knew that he needed to find either some of his teammates or a place to hide if he wanted to avoid being sent to respawn too. 

He didn’t see or hear any BLUs nearby, but he did spot a small shack not too far away. Deciding that it was likely his best bet for survival, he made a beeline for it across the open ground, hoping he could get to it before any of his pursuers saw where he was going. 

    Reaching the building, he leapt up a steep set of stairs and into it’s open doorway, the wood creaking beneath him the whole way. Before he could even stop to get his bearings he heard the sound of a bell ding just as a bottle impacted into him, sending glass shards flying and splashing him with a reddish-orange liquid. He instinctively covered his face with his arms in an attempt to shield himself from his attacker, but a few seconds went by and nothing else came at him. 

    Hearing a set of loud thuds, Ti peeked out from behind his arms and was immediately greeted by a complete change of surroundings. It was like he was in an entirely different world, everything rose high above him and he felt so tiny in comparison. He felt his heart race as he looked around this new environment; Where was he? What had happened? He quickly came to the realization that this wasn’t a different world. He recognized the room around him to be the exact room he had just run into mere seconds before, but now he must be standing at only a couple inches tall. 

    Another thud caught his attention and he turned to see a large figure making its way towards him, having come from another room in the shack. Ti knew who the person had to be without even getting a good look at them; he’d heard stories from his teammates about the RED Sniper hitting them with a potion and what they’d done to them- how they’d  _ eaten  _ them. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut as he realized he was next.

    Realizing how dire the situation he was in was, he took off, running with the only goal of putting as much distance between himself and the Sniper as he could. He scrambled over broken glass shards the size of himself and pools of thin liquid that littered the ground around him. He heard them coming after him and knew that with their size advantage they’d close the distance between the two quickly. Ti spotted a desk in the corner of the room and bolted towards it, the old floor shaking as the Sniper realized where he was going and picked up their pace. He slipped in behind it just as the Sniper’s hand closed around the space they’d been moments prior. 

    The RED Sniper let out string of curses as Ti put as much space between him and their grasping hand as he could. He panted as he slowed to a halt near the corner, feeling a cold sense of dread fill him as he saw the Sniper peering at him with annoyance. He could feel the ground shake again as the Sniper jumped to their feet, and the panic ramped up inside of him as he felt the desk begin to be pulled away from him. The noise of the desk being drug across the old wooden floor was earsplitting at his size, and he covered his ears in a feeble attempt to block it out as he scrambled to find somewhere, anywhere, to go. 

    Ti spotted a small hole in the wall and tried to squeeze through it, but was stopped short when his backpack snagged on the edge and refused to go in any further. He tried to force his way through but no matter how he angled himself or how hard he tried, his gear refused to fit. He pulled himself back out, quickly deciding that it was better to get away from the Sniper  _ now  _ and come back for his equipment  _ later _ . His shaking hands fumbled with the straps for several precious seconds before finally getting them undone. He yanked his backpack and Medi Gun off of himself and haphazardly discarded them to the floor, once again pulling himself through the hole. 

    He tumbled to the floor on the other side, yelping as he put his arms out to stop himself from landing on his face. He landed roughly despite his efforts, the air knocked out of him by the fall. Coughing, he clambered back to his feet and looked around to get an idea of where he was. He appeared to be in the space between two walls. It was hard to see with the minimal lighting coming in from cracks between the boards. The silence of the desk no longer being moved was relieving, but it wasn’t quiet for long; he could hear the Sniper moving around on just the other side of the wall from him, their stomps of frustration causing the ground to creak in protest as they walked. 

    Dust kicked up with every movement from the Sniper as Ti shuffled farther along the narrow path. He coughed and covered his face with his hands to try to avoid breathing in the particles as best he could. Exhausted, he slid down the wall into a sitting position at what must have been only a couple yards from the hole to a regular person, but at his size it felt like so much farther. He tried to catch his breath but it was near impossible in his current environment, and his heart still hammered in his chest. 

    His attention snapped back over to the entrance when a blinding light entered the hole from what he could only assume was flashlight. He inched away instinctively despite the fact that its shine didn’t reach anywhere near him. After a few minutes of the light waving back and forth unsuccessfully, the Sniper pulled it away and let out another string of curses. They kicked the wall before stomping away, and everything around Ti shook so much that at his tiny size he lost his balance and fell over. He was immediately sent into another coughing fit as more dust was flung into the air around him. He scrambled back into a sitting position, pulling his legs up to his chest and wheezing shallowly. 

    Ti ran his hand through his hair, trying to pull himself together. He managed to get away from the RED Sniper- for now- but he was stuck in this wall and at only a fraction of his regular size. And on top of it all, he had no idea how the potion worked- would he go back to regular size after a certain amount of time? How long would it take? There were so many uncertainties, he had no clue where to even start in attempting to make some sort of plan.

    He felt his mind begin to race with all the unknowns and he knew he needed to focus on something to calm himself down. He fumbled with his buttons in an attempt to take off his jacket, having to stop and breathe deeply to relax his shaking hands. He tried again, successfully pulling his jacket off and moving on to inspect his condition meticulously; he a few small cuts from the glass shattering on him and sore spots on his forearms that he was sure would become bruises soon enough. The most notable wound was where the bullet had grazed him. It was bleeding a decent amount, and without his Medi Gun he knew he’d have to do something else to tend to his wound in the meantime. Grabbing his jacket, he tore off a piece of the fabric and wrapped it around his arm. He gritted his teeth as he applied pressure to it help stop the bleeding, and he sat there doing just that for what seemed like an eternity.

    Eventually, the noises of fighting around him died down and the light began to fade. Ti stood up and slipped his jacket back on, careful to avoid catching it on the wrap on his arm. He made his way back over to the hole in the wall, peeking through it to make sure the coast was clear. He noted that the desk was still moved from its original positioning, now left askew a few feet away. Not seeing or hearing anyone nearby, Ti leaned out of the hole, looking around for his Medi Gun and backpack. 

    He couldn’t see them.

    Ti looked around frantically but didn’t see them anywhere. But that couldn’t be right- he’d left them right there! He pulled himself through the hole, landing unceremoniously with a thud back in the main room. He paced back and forth around the entrance and tried to get a look around the room despite his poor vantage point, but his equipment was nowhere to be found. He came to the sickening conclusion that the RED Sniper must have taken it all. What was he supposed to do without his gear? How would he heal himself now?

    He forced himself to stop pacing, running his hand through his hair and telling himself,  _ It’ll be fine. You just need to get out of here and you can get a new one back at base. _ He took a deep breath to gather himself once again before making his way to the doorway to the shack. 

    The walk there took longer than he would have liked, and it made him wonder just how long the walk back to the BLU base would take. Was it even feasible for him to do at this size? It was almost nighttime too, what would he do if some wild animal came across him? The fact that he no longer had his Medi Gun just added an extra challenge to an already difficult feat.

    All the questions he had about the journey were shoved to the back of his mind when he reached the door. He gingerly inched his way to the edge of the first step and peeked down, the drop looked absolutely massive to him. There were only a couple steps from the shack to the ground, but each of them was incredibly steep. Ti had a sinking feeling in his gut as he realized there was no way he’d be able to get down without serious injury- or even death. And without his Medi Gun there would be no way he’d be able to heal himself. If he even managed to get all the way down, which at his current size would be a miracle, there’d be no way for him to make it all the way back to the BLU base in the state he’d be left in.

    Should he try anyways though? Part of him wanted to, he didn’t want to be stuck in this dusty old shack all night long. But he knew it would be pointless. Sighing, he turned and walked back inside, trekking all the way back to the hole in the wall. 

    When he got back to his hiding place the light outside was fading and the temperature was falling. He pulled himself back into the hole and shuffled a few feet away from it before sitting down. As the time slipped by the noises of things skittering through the shack picked up, but he could never be quite sure what they were or if they were a potential danger to him. In addition, the floor, walls and air around him seemed to be fighting to see which could suck the heat out of him faster. He tucked in his arms and legs and pulled his coat up against himself in an attempt to keep warm, but it didn’t help much. 

    He knew this was going to be a long night.

 

    Ti was jolted awake by the sound of gunfire and yelling. Thin beams of light streamed in from the boarded walls and the old shack shook when something exploded not too far away. He clambered to his feet, disoriented and slightly confused. It took him a moment to recall exactly what had happened in the past day and where he was. He must have fallen asleep at some point during the night but he couldn’t remember when. 

    He made his way back over to the hole in the wall and peeked out. No one appeared to be in the room, which wasn’t surprising. 

    Now that everyone was out and running about again, what exactly was he supposed to do to get back to his base? He supposed he could wait in the shack and hope for one of his fellow BLUs to come by and rescue him. Surely they had noticed his absence and would be on the lookout. But what if a RED came by instead? What if the RED Sniper came back again? The thought alone filled him with dread and he had to stop himself from physically backing away from the opening in the wall.

    Several hours went by as Ti spent his time peering into the room to look out for anyone entering, but no one ever did. He knew they were nearby; he could hear the gunfire, running and yelling, but no one ever entered the little shack on the edge of the battlefield. He was getting antsy to be rescued and was growing hungrier and thirstier by the second. He hadn’t had anything to eat or drink in over 24 hours and it was really starting to get to him. Part of him wanted to go out and explore the building, to see if there was anything he could possibly use in it. But the idea of a RED coming in while he was so vulnerable was enough to put a stop to that plan before it even formed.

    Sighing, he leaned back and continued waiting.

 

    He didn’t sleep much that night.

    His body was sore and ached from staying in the cold, confined space. The wound on his arm still hurt; he tried his best to keep it clean but it was probably infected at this point. And, as if to add insult to injury, his hunger refused to stop gnawing at him all through the night. 

    Ti wasn’t sure exactly when it had been but at some point he had wandered away from his sleeping space to peer through the opening in the wall once again. Based on the lack of noise going on around him, he knew it had to have been before the match started. He felt himself nodding off but was jolted awake by a sudden creaking from the entrance to the shack. He heard the footfalls of someone walking in and couldn’t stop himself from a sharp intake of breath when he recognized the RED Sniper. 

    They didn’t even glance in his direction as they walked through the shack and into the side room. The sounds of fighting quickly escalated and Ti watched as they set up for the day, sitting down on some crates by the window and dropping their bag next to them. They took a drink out of a thermos they brought with them and got to work. Ti eyed the drink from the safety of his hiding place. He had no idea what was in it but he wanted it regardless. 

    He was surprised but relieved that they hadn’t even tried to find him again. Had they forgotten he was here? He supposed it was better for him that way anyways.

    Maybe a half hour or so had gone by with little interference when the Sniper began rummaging through their bag, pulling out a sandwich. Ti groaned at the prospect of food and drink, wanting it more than anything at the moment. He must be nearing 48 hours without either at this point. The Sniper had a few bites of their sandwich before setting it back down and going back to work. 

    Ti continued to watch as the time crawled by painfully slowly, and he realized that the Sniper never took their eye off their work for more than a few seconds. He started to wonder if he would be able to steal a bit of food from them without them noticing. Their bag was close enough to the edge that the strap dangled to the floor, maybe he could use it to climb up? If he managed to get up there and didn’t make any noise, just grabbed a piece and ran, they would be none the wiser. There were obviously big risks to his plan: if he got caught, he was toast. But in his current state he wasn’t exactly thinking clearly, and the reward seemed worth the risk. 

    He pulled himself out of the hole, landing clumsily and losing his balance. Using the wall to aid himself, he drug himself to his feet and leaned against it to steady himself for a moment. The Sniper was only one room over from him and the shack was pretty small, but Ti knew that at his current size it would take him longer to get there than he’d like it to. He glanced around to make sure that the coast was clear and set off. He just hoped that the Sniper wouldn’t be given a reason to turn around while he was out in the open.

    Ti reached the crate without a hitch. He was getting tired, but he knew that all he needed to do now was get on top of the thing and he could have his reward. His stomach growled with anticipation as he grabbed on to the strap of the Sniper’s bag and began to use it to climb his way up. 

    The climb was difficult; the strap didn’t give him the best handholds, and it swayed if he moved wrong. He was almost there, but that meant that he was also far enough from the ground that a fall could seriously hurt him. As he climbed up farther, Ti felt his foot slip and he stifled a yelp as he scrambled to hang on. He couldn’t fail now- he was so close! He latched on to the strap as it swayed back and forth from all his flailing, clinging to it for dear life. His heart thumped in his chest and as the seconds ticked by he eventually stopped swaying. Looking around, he realized he had slid down a couple inches, but not too far. Waiting for his breathing to return to normal, he gingerly began his ascent once again. 

    Reaching the top, he clung to the edge of the crate and drug himself over and onto it. He pulled himself to his feet, exhausted. He took a minute to catch his breath as he peeked at the RED Sniper from behind their bag. 

    Up close, the Sniper somehow looked even bigger than before. Ti knew that if he was spotted he’d have no possible escape route, not from up here, and not at such a short distance from the Sniper. Faced with what lay ahead of him, he was beginning to doubt his choice- but he was already so close, he might as well see it through to the end. He readied himself for what he had to do next, and gingerly stepped out from his cover from behind the bag. 

    He was about halfway to the sandwich when the Sniper fired their gun. Ti froze instantly and stared up at them, his heart pounding. They kept their focus out the window, so Ti slowly went back to making his way across the crate. He placed down every footstep lightly, not wanting to make even the tiniest of noises to potentially alert the Sniper to his presence. 

    He walked carefully across the plastic bag the sandwich was placed on to avoid crinkling it or slipping on its smooth surface. Reaching the sandwich, Ti grabbed a handful of the bread and shoved it into his mouth greedily. It was nothing special; just some cheap store bought bread, and a bit stale at that, but it tasted like heaven to him at that point. As he was reaching for another piece movement caught his attention, and he looked up to see the Sniper shifting in their seat.

    They turned towards him, stopping with their hand partially outstretched when they spotted him. Ti swore time froze as the two locked eyes for a split second before he scrambled to turn and flee. He slipped on the plastic under his feet and with the Sniper’s quick reflexes they snatched him before he even hit the ground. 

    Ti yelped and beat at the hand that held him tightly around his waist and legs, but the RED Sniper was completely unaffected by his attempts to get free. 

    “What the hell? How’d you get in here without me hearing the bell?” The Sniper stared at him in confusion, but realization quickly dawned on them. 

    Ti’s attempts to get free quickly subsided, he was absolutely exhausted at this point. The journey from the hole in the wall to the top of the crate had already used what was left of his energy, he had no more left in him to fight the Sniper. He panted hard and stared up at them, shaking. 

    The Sniper eased their grip on him a bit- not enough for him to get free, but enough to where it was no longer squeezing him. They stared at him for a minute while he caught his breath, and Ti was just waiting for whatever they would do next. 

    Suddenly he was moving, but not in the direction he expected. The Sniper released him back onto the bag, and Ti stumbled and grabbed on to the sandwich to keep his balance. 

    They remarked, “You’ve had a rough couple of days, haven’t you?” He looked up at the Sniper who was just watching him intently, not sure what was going on. When he didn’t do anything, the Sniper said, “Go on, eat up.”

    Ti looked between the sandwich and the Sniper, confused, but he didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed a piece off the sandwich and ate it, tentatively at first, but picking up speed when the Sniper did nothing to interfere with him. 

    “I'm guessing you haven't eaten much?” Ti mumbled a no through a mouthful of food and the Sniper said, “Couldn’t have, since ya came all the way up here just to get a bite of my sandwich.”

    Ti ate until he was full. When he was done he looked up at the Sniper who was still keeping an eye on him. He ran his hand through his hair and said, “Uh, thank you.”

    The Sniper nodded, “Comfortable?”

    “Um, yes. Thank you.” Ti looked around, growing antsy as silence fell on the two and fiddling with his jacket subconsciously. “May I ask you a question?”

    “Shoot.”

    “How do I… How do I go back to my normal size? Is there a reversal potion?”

    The Sniper shook their head as they said, “The only way to reverse the potion is to go through respawn.”

    All Ti got out in response was a simple, “Oh.” He supposed all that staying alive he’d been doing was more than just a bit pointless then. What was he supposed to do now?

    “I got a suggestion for you, though.”

    Ti looked back at the RED Sniper, instantly filled with dread by the comment. He had a sickening feeling he knew what the suggestion would be before they even said it.

    They continued nonchalantly, “I’m sure you’ve heard about me from your teammates. But I can assure you it’s a completely painless way to die.”

    Startled by the claim, Ti retorted, “How could being  _ digested alive _ possibly be painless?”

    “The potion makes it painless. I made it that way on purpose.”

    “Why?” Ti was confused by this. What would they gain by making it painless for their victim? They were on opposite teams, afterall. 

    The Sniper shrugged, “I have no reason to make you suffer for my own gain, so I don’t.” 

    Ti just stared up at them without responding. They must have been able to see his skepticism, because they said, “Whether or not you believe me, it’s the truth. And you don’t exactly seem to have a lot of options at the moment.”

    “And what if you’re lying to me?”

    “Well, you’ll get sent to respawn all nice and regular size again, so it's not like you’re losing anything anyways.” The Sniper placed their hand on the crate next to Ti as they talked, palm up. “And you can always just avoid me afterwards. So why not give it a shot?”

    Ti stared down at the hand next to him, his thoughts conflicted. What else was he supposed to do other than go along with it? Despite the Sniper’s friendly behaviour so far, Ti bet that if he tried to leave they wouldn’t let him. He found himself tentatively stepping on to the Sniper’s hand and they lifted him up slowly, careful not to drop him.

    Staring at the Sniper’s face now only a foot or so in front of him, Ti immediately regretted his decision. This was ridiculous. What was he thinking? He should have run regardless of his chances, at least  _ tried  _ to escape. He backed up subconsciously but hit the Sniper’s other hand behind him, stopping him from falling off the edge. 

    The Sniper held on to him gently, restraining him only enough to make sure he wouldn’t fall. They reassured him, “Shh, don’t worry. You’re gonna be fine.”

    Ti clung shakily to their hand, trying to calm himself down. The Sniper was right about one thing at least, this would get him back to respawn- which he actually wanted for once. And it was also probably the path of least resistance and with the least amount of effort on his part. The prospect of the whole ordeal being over soon took the edge off of Ti’s fears, but it couldn’t quell the entirety of his anxieties. 

    He squeezed his eye shut as the Sniper brought him closer. He felt their warm breath on his face a moment before he was suddenly released into an environment not like any he’d been in before. It was squishy and soft, and everything was damp and humid. He had to fight the urge not to look at what was going on around him, knowing that seeing the inside of the Sniper’s mouth would likely just cause him to panic even more. 

    Ti’s hands and knees sunk slightly into the Sniper’s tongue and he reached around, trying to get his bearings. He felt one of their teeth and instantly drew his hand back. He didn’t think the Sniper would use them on him, but he didn’t want to be anywhere near them anyways. 

    As soon as he stopped moving the Sniper’s tongue began to play with him lightly, coating him in saliva. He realized they were tasting him and got ready to protest, but he was cut short when they pressed up and held him gently in place against the roof of their mouth.

    After only a few seconds, Ti felt himself being pushed to the back of the Sniper’s mouth, and he knew what was going to happen next. The ground under him became uneven and he began to slide farther in as the Sniper tilted their head back and swallowed. 

    His head and shoulders were immediately encapsulated in the squishy flesh, and the rest of him quickly followed as the Sniper swallowed again without hesitation. Instincts kicked in and he lashed out, trying to stop his descent in any way possible. But all he could manage in the confines of the Sniper’s throat was some ineffective squirming as he was pulled down deeper. 

    He felt the area open up around him and he spilled into the Sniper’s stomach, landing on his face. Ti heard them let out a content sigh as he entered their stomach. He tried to scramble to his feet but slipped, falling back down. His repeated attempts were unsuccessful as the area shifted around him when the Sniper changed positions.

    Once situated the Sniper said, “Calm down, Medic. Just relax. You’re fine.” 

    Ti was a bit surprised by the clarity of their words given his current location. He pushed himself up against the wall of the Sniper’s stomach, leaning against it in some sort of half-standing position as he attempted to wipe his face clear of any saliva or other fluids. He tried to follow their advice to just relax but he was struggling. After a minute of no improvement he asked, “How?”

    “You’re not hurt, are you?” the Sniper asked.

    Ti stopped moving around finally and looked around into the pitch darkness. The Sniper had a point, didn’t they? He felt his hand and then face tentatively, checking himself. Everything felt normal, other than the sticky coating of saliva on him. The Sniper’s stomach was warm and wet but it wasn’t unpleasant. Eventually he responded, “No, I’m not...”

    “See? The potion is working fine, just like I told you. Now just relax for a bit, it won’t be too long.”

    He leaned back, trying to listen to the Sniper’s advice. He could hear their heart beating steadily above him and every breath they took. The rhythmic noise soothed him and he felt his own heart beat settling and his breathing slowly returning to normal. After only a few minutes Ti felt a drowsiness overcome him as a warm feeling spread across his body. At first he tried to deny the sleep, blinking and rubbing at his face, but before he knew it he found himself drifting into unconsciousness.

 

    Ti jolted awake, disoriented. He had his Medi gun in hand and found himself surrounded by the familiar walls of the BLU respawn room. He let out a sigh of relief, part of him couldn’t believe that after two whole days he was finally back. 

    Seconds after he got there, a BLU Scout appeared in spawn next to him. They glanced at him and were about to take off before stopping and doing a double-take. They exclaimed, “Medic! You’re back! Where were you?” 

    Ti ran his hand through his hair and said, “Oh, It’s a long story. Don’t worry about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, consider supporting me with:  
> [Commissions](https://coldioc.weebly.com/) || [SFW Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/coldioc) || [OC & NSFW Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/coldioc2) || [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/coldioc)  
> Or follow me on my [other social medias](https://coldioc.weebly.com/) where I post art and such!
> 
> Thank you so much for viewing! Hope you enjoyed! <3  
> ~cold*-


End file.
